Heal
by LesbianLove4CaraandDenna
Summary: 3/5 of my Elementals series. Hope you enjoy and some spelling of characters names may be wrong and yes, Denna and Cara are a little out of character but love changes people.


**Part 1/5 of the "Elementals" series. I have included events that didn't happen in LOTS and I don't have acute knowledge of everything to do with LOTS so some of this is made up. This is set after the events of Tears.**

**Couples: Richard C/Kahlan A, Darken R/Nicci, Cara/Denna.**

_Prophecy_

The Dragon Corps rushed towards the Old World. They needed to get to the Palace of the Prophets before sunrise. Lord Rahl had been very specific on that part. They reached the entrance into the Old World and used the amulet Lord Rahl had provided for them to get inside.

The Prelate rushed to where the newest prophesies were told and she read the new stone tablet that the Creator had sent for her. Before she could read it all she felt a sharp pain through her chest and saw a blade protruding from it. She gasped with realisation and fell to the floor, dead. She hadn't seen the two dead sisters of the light behind her slaughtered silently in a way that only Dragon Corps soldiers could. The general smiled and ordered the stone tablet removed and taken to Lord Rahl. They had succeeded in their mission.

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd stood in the dining hall of the People's Palace with Darken Rahl telling them what he had sent the Dragon Corps to do. Richard was angry.

"Why kill the Prelate? It was unnecessary and rash! You're becoming the tyrant you once were again!"

"Brother, if you would just see sense. The Prelate would've kept the prophecy from you and I assure you it is very important."

Zedd frowned. "Why? You're only ever interested in something important if it means you will be granted more power."

Darken smirked slightly. "Word has it that if this prophecy fails to come true, then the Confessor will slaughter the Wizard, the Seeker will slay me and the Sorceress will slaughter the Seeker. The Confessor will be in a state of never ending Con Dar. She will destroy the world of the living, turning her back against the Creator."

Richard frowned. "So you're doing this to save your own skin?"

Darken frowned with him. "I am doing this to save myself, yes. And you. And the wizard. And the world."

Zedd shook his head, confused. "I'm still puzzled as to why this matters to someone like you."

Darken inclined his head towards Zedd. "If there is no me, the world falls to pieces. If there is no world, I have nothing to own." He smiled devilishly.

The Dragon Corps general entered the room and knelt before Darken Rahl. "We have it, my lord."

"Bring it to me."

"Yes, my lord."

He hurried away. Cara entered as he left. She had a satisfied smirk on her face. Richard noticed it and groaned. He turned to Rahl.

"How many other Mord'Sith do you have here?"

Darken frowned in thought. "Not many. Just my personal guard."

"How many?"

"Twenty. All of them loyal to me and only me."

Cara put her hand of her hip and attractively wiped the corners of her mouth. "I was _so_ glad to find that you had brought Denna back to the world of the living and added her to your personal guard."

Kahlan's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Cara noticed and continued. "She was very…_pleased_…to see me."

Kahlan blushed deep red. "Cara, honestly, must you be so crude?"

Cara shrugged. "Be prepared, Rahl. In my moment of ecstasy, I gave her the breath of life."

Richard frowned. "While she's alive? What does that mean?"

Darken's eyes were thunderous. "How dare you? She was mine!"

Cara's eyes flashed. "Exactly. She was yours. Now she's mine. And I intend to keep it that way."

Zedd explained to Richard and Kahlan. "When Mord'Sith become Mates and they make love to each other, sometimes they accidentally give the Breath of Life to the other. This impregnates the Mord'Sith. The one born is always a girl and she is trained to be a Mord'Sith like her mothers. Mord'Sith actually tend to be quite good parents but it is rare because _someone_" he looked pointedly at Rahl "doesn't allow it."

Cara walked confidently up to Rahl. "You killed Dahlia when she failed you. I demand Denna as a substitute."

Darken nodded slowly. "I can hardly turn your offer down. She's pregnant. I want nothing to do with her."

Cara looked at Richard, her eyes challenging. "Lord Rahl?"

"It's Richard, Cara, and I am leaving the decision as yours."

Cara smiled happily as Denna entered in her red leathers looking rather tired and worn out. She sat with Cara. Rahl called for a servant.

"Go and find Mistress Nicci. Tell her she has slept long enough. She must attend dinner with everyone now."

The servant nodded and rushed away to complete his task. A few moments later a heavily pregnant Nicci came into the room. She sat with Rahl who put his hand on his wife's extended stomach. She greeted everyone and gave Rahl a quick kiss. Though rumour was that their marriage was forced, Nicci and Rahl were generally in love and it was nice to see.

After dinner they decided to read the prophecy. Kahlan read it out, having the clearest voice.

_The Elemental children shall return,_

_Four children shall be born and chosen,_

_When they come of age, their power will be known,_

_If they fail to come together and destroy the Darkness,_

_The touch of love will turn sword upon old magic,_

_Truth shall kill Rahl,_

_And the traitor will avenge Rahl,_

_Love will become red,_

_And my creation will fall at her hands._

They all knew what the prophecy meant. Richard swallowed. Kahlan sat down and Nicci looked sad. She looked at Rahl.

"How are we supposed to bring these children together when we don't know who they are?"

Rahl looked solemn. "Another prophecy arrived before this one. I stole that one too. Come this way and you may all read it."

He led them to where he used to keep the Boxes of Orden. There was a great stone tablet on the podium instead. They all read this one too.

_The Four Elementals:_

_Earth shall be born of Rahl blood but with magic in his heart,_

_Water will be the son of the Female Rahl and an unknown father,_

_Fire will be the daughter of leather, lust and love,_

_And Air will be born from a Confessor's womb._

Richard adopted a thinking face. "So we need to find these four children and bring them together, that's obvious. But we also need to know what this Darkness is. It can't be the Keeper."

Kahlan looked white and she fainted slightly. Cara and Richard both caught her and laid her gently on the floor. Richard smoothed her hair away from her face.

"You won't destroy the world, Kahlan, I promise."

"Born from a Confessor's womb…"

Richard also paled. "Our child?" he croaked out "are you with child, Kahlan?"

Nicci boldly put her hand on Kahlan's stomach. "She is not with child but maybe she will be in the future."

She looked at Rahl. He was looking lost, far away. "Darken, my love, what's wrong?"

He looked at her. He walked to her and touched her stomach. "Earth shall be born of Rahl blood but with magic in his heart." He said softly.

Nicci gasped. "You mean?"

Rahl nodded. "Earth shall be our child. And it will be a son. My heir will command the Earth!" He seemed ludicrously happy.

Richard looked suspicious. "Nicci, I would watch over your son when he is born. Your husband will have him taken and killed."

Nicci looked aghast. "Why would he do that?" She stepped away from Rahl's embrace.

Cara's face clouded over. "Because a male rival of Rahl bloodline threatens his rule. He is afraid of being usurped of his power. That's why he killed our son." She looked away bitterly.

Denna held her chin and looked into her green eyes. "If I could give you a son, I would."

Cara kissed Denna's lips gently. "I am looking forward to raising a daughter with you."

She sat Denna in her lap, watching as both Richard and Rahl stiffened and looked at them. The Mord'Sith looked confused. Denna frowned at them.

"What? Why are you looking at us?"

Zedd stood up, grasping what Richard and Rahl were thinking about. "Fire will be the daughter of leather, lust and love." He quoted.

Cara's eyes widened. "Seriously? Our child?"

Rahl smiled. "Bless the Creator!"

Richard smiled. "Your child, my child, Rahl's child and…" he suddenly paled again. He looked at Rahl who got it instantly.

"Impossible." He said softly.

"Water will be the son of the Female Rahl and an unknown father. That can only mean one person."

Rahl and Richard looked at everyone and said in unison. "Jennsen."

**Please review I really am into this fanfic and I think it's really cool! Feel free to comment and actually I need some help on what the "Darkness" can be. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
